


Two Weeks

by midnightprxphecy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprxphecy/pseuds/midnightprxphecy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey captain! Great news I hear about you. Don’t torture them too much, will you? See you soon in Manchester. David x’  </p>
<p>Grinning, he pressed Send and put his phone away right in time. He didn’t check it until he came home that night. </p>
<p>‘Two weeks x’ Was the only answer he had from Villa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Aurore. I hope you don't think this is too bad. :) Love you!

“Who are you texting?” 

David looked up from his phone, smiling shyly at James who sat across from him on one of the benches right next to the parking lot, where they were both waiting for the other boys to be leaving soon, just going to a small restaurant for the evening. 

“Just…Villa. You know. He’s captain of New York City and I wanted to congratulate him”, David explained to James, before looking back down to finish the text.  
‘Hey captain! Great news I hear of you. Don’t torture them too much, will you? See you soon in Manchester. David’ 

Grinning, he pressed Send and put his phone away right in time. He didn’t check it until he came home that night. 

‘Two weeks.’ Was the only answer he had from Villa. 

**Two weeks later**

David didn’t have to be here at the Carrington today since they all had a day off. And still he couldn’t take it anymore, waiting at home, waiting any longer than necessary to say Hi to Villa. The past two weeks had been busy, so they went by pretty fast. It was only last night that David suddenly realized that he’d finally see Villa again, that he’d even have to chance to spend a few hours alone with him. And that surely wouldn’t mean going out to have drinks…or play card games in his living room. But no one had to know that. And he really hoped that no one would realize that he was at the training ground today even though he didn’t have to. 

But here he was, sitting on the same bench that he and James were sitting on two weeks ago. He had no idea what time it was and how long he was already sitting there, but he knew that the New York City players were currently inside of the building, probably looking at all the interesting things, just the usual.  
Just a few hours ago David had received a message from Villa telling him the time that he would be done and David had decided to wait for him, to pick him up right here. 

And really, it wasn’t long anymore until he heard voices coming from inside and then there he was - David Villa, walking out of the front door of the lobby and straight over to where David was sitting. 

David got up quickly, a huge smile all over his face as he took the few steps to meet Villa halfway and then they were hugging, arms tightly wrapped around the other, both of them smiling wide. It didn’t last long, after all they weren’t alone here. Just a few words spoken to say ‘Hello’. Everything else would have to wait.  
“So, how was the flight?”, David asked as they made their way to his car. As if he hadn’t been texting Villa until he got up that morning and already asked him twice if everything went well. And if he was tired. Just to check what he could expect tonight. 

Still Villa answered, shrugging just slightly. “It was good. Just really long and boring, you know? Couldn’t wait to finally arrive.” After a pause. “And what were you doing here today? I thought they said we’d meet up later, not today.” 

David couldn’t help but blush just a tiny little bit. “Well, I um…had to do something over there. And I didn’t want you to have to take a cab to my place, so why not pick you up?” 

Villa nodded, not without chuckling, but stayed quiet from there. While they drove back home they chatted about everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other. And it had been a while, but by the time they arrived at David’s flat they were both grinning wide at the stories they told each other. 

“What about we order in for tonight? I’m not that keen of cooking something”, David suggested when they stepped into the elevator that would bring them upstairs to his flat. On the inside he was cursing at the cameras in the elevator, which kept him from being closer to Villa. They couldn’t risk anything, not now at least. 

Villa agreed quickly, anything that would go fast was just right for him tonight. They had a lot to catch up so he really couldn’t be bothered with cooking or going out for dinner. They would do that another night, maybe with some of their team mates. But tonight was their night. And if Villa was being honest – he wasn’t even that hungry. 

The ‘bing’ of the elevator pulled Villa out of his thoughts and he blinked when suddenly David grabbed his hand with a soft grin, pulling him out of the elevator and down the hallway. Apparently it was safe there so he stayed closer to David now, his other hand holding his bag. 

David only let go of Villa’s hand when he had to pull his keys out of his pocket to open the door to his flat. He pushed the door open and held it so Villa could step inside, before closing it again. His cheeks were just a little bit flushed and a soft smile was playing on his lips as he watched Villa standing there, in his flat. Fucking finally. He’d been here before so he already knew where everything was, but dammit, that was months ago, if not already years. It was just so hard to catch up when you were playing for different teams in different countries. Or in their case: being a whole world apart. Melbourne was just too far away. 

“Okay…so, there we are”, David quietly said and looked at Villa expectantly. 

“Yes…there we are”, Villa added, now speaking just as quietly without even knowing why. He took the few steps over to where David stood and stopped when he was right in front him. He lifted one hand to rest it gently on David’s cheek, his thumb tracing the soft skin, while he leaned in. And then they were kissing.  
And god - so many things were running through David’s mind in that moment. How it had been forever since they last did that. How he was craving Villa all the time. How he’d missed him. How he sometimes – just sometimes – lay awake at night, looking at old pictures and videos that were all over the internet. And the private ones they’d taken. Some of them from when they were still playing for Valencia. How much it hurt to be apart from him, but also how good, how much better it was, when they finally, finally could meet again. And right now there wasn’t anything in the world he could want more than to be with Villa forever.  
And then Villa’s hands found David’s ass and suddenly all the thinking stopped and David let out a soft moan into Villa’s mouth, his body pressing into the other one, craving the contact. 

‘Bedroom’ was the only thing that David could think at that moment and he must have said it out loud because Villa let out a small chuckle and nodded, taking David’s hand once again to pull him down the hall. 

David was so out of his mind by now that he bumped right into Villa when he suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. 

“Shit…I forgot something. Go, I’ll be there in a second”, he said, pressing a soft kiss to David’s lips before he went back to where he’d dropped his bag right next to the front door.  
David did as he was told and went to his bedroom, his fingers running through his soft hair and he let out a sigh, dropping down on the bed as he waited for Villa to return. Then the idea came to his head that they could save time if he would be already undressed when Villa joined him, so that would be out of the way.  
So he made quick work at undressing himself, but keeping his boxers on so he wouldn’t feel that stupid. And right when he lay back down Villa opened the door and stepped in, grinning wide when he found David already half naked on the bed. 

“I got something for you”, he told him as he stepped over to the large bed and kneeled down on the sheets right in front of David. From behind his back he brought a blue jersey, looking similar to the one that David always wore. But of course he knew that this was something else, that this was different. Villa handed the jersey over with a grin and David quickly unfolded it, turning it so he could look at the back of it and then he nodded in approval when he found Villa’s name on the back of it. He wasted no time in taking it on, not missing when Villa stared at him now, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. 

“Hm, suits you”, he said and shuffled closer. “Though I’d much rather see with less clothes on”, he added quietly but David had already wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head. 

“No…no, I’ll leave it on. I like this…” he hummed; now shuffling closer to Villa. “Come on… I don’t want to wait any longer than necessary, you know”, David grinned and reached out for Villa’s shirt, pulling it up and then off of Villa, who’d already lifted his arms. His eyes were raking over the naked body in front of him, following the path with his hands. Just touching, feeling him after all the time they’d spend separated from each other. 

It wasn’t long until they were both naked, except for David wearing Villa’s jersey, bodies pressed together. Villa was lying on top of David, their hips lined up with David’s legs wrapped around the older man’s waist as they were panting into each other’s mouth. 

“Fuck me” David breathed after a few more minutes of making out hotly. “David, please.” 

And he didn’t have to tell Villa twice. Within seconds he was up and looking through David’s bedside table where he knew the lube was, together with some other interesting things, but that would be for later. He slicked his fingers up with the lube while David got up on his hands and knees, back arched just slightly as he pushed his bum out. 

“David…please. Hurry up, will you?” He begged, making Villa chuckle breathlessly. He kneeled down behind David and leaned down to press a kiss to his spine. “These Manchester boys made you so demanding” The older man breathed as his hands came up to grab David’s bum, massaging his cheeks for a moment before he started to loosen him up with his fingers. 

David’s moans got louder with every thrust of Villa’s finger and soon he was completely relaxed under Villa’s touch, willing and ready to take him.  
Villa wasted no time in slicking himself up, soft moans leaving his parted lips before he lined his cock up with David’s hole and pushed in, slow and gentle, because he knew how long it was since they last did that. God, he knew it exactly. But David took him amazingly good, whimpering, but still pushing back against Villa’s cock without complaining once. 

While they waited for David to get used to the pressure inside of him, Villa spread soft kisses over David’s neck his hands tracing his back through the sky-blue jersey. And then, finally, David nodded. “Move”, he breathed out; and it wasn’t long until they found a rhythm and Villa moved his hips slow, but hard against David. 

And maybe they should’ve thought of the neighbors, who could certainly hear their moans, but this just felt so good that none of them could keep it down. Everything around them wasn’t important anymore, not the things they had to do outside of this flat, nothing. It was just the two of them, feeling everything they’d missed the past few months. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their highs, but they hadn’t expected that anyways. Not after all this time apart from each other.  
David collapsed on the sheets right afterwards, panting heavily into the pillows with Villa being draped over his back, still inside of David but not able to move just a tiny bit more than this. 

And if they fell asleep just like that, curled up against each other, sticky, but so, so content with what was happening inside their own little world, then no one had to find out. 

And when Villa woke up the next morning, being led to the kitchen by the scent of self-made breakfast and found David in the kitchen by the stove, still wearing just the New York City jersey and a pair of boxers, he knew that this was just the start and that they would have not just this week together, but also a future together, after their careers. One Day.


End file.
